Dolor
by Romanticloverheart
Summary: Amar no es fácil, duele e incluso a veces tienes que abandonarlo... Quien diga que el amor puede con todo, será porque es un simple humano que no entiende nada... Ese humano no sería nada comparado con mi Yui... -Laito-
1. Chapter 1

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Hi Minna-san! He recibido un correo en el que me pidieron un Laito & Yui, por lo que la acepté, intentaré hacela lo mejor posible...**

**Laito: Ara, ara... Así podré hacer con Bitch-chan (siendo noqueado)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no pienso hacer un hot fanfic?!**

**Laito: Maldita seas, maldita asesina en serie...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Cállate y comencemos con la historia...**

* * *

Como siempre Yui escapaba de los Sakamaki, desde que llegaron los Mukami, ellos se volvieron más agresivos y poesivos, fuera de sí mismos y más en concreto Laito estaba más pegado a ella como una lapa...

Justo ahora ella estaba en el jardín de las rosas rojas descansando después de huir tanto, se teletransportó Laito delante suya con su típica sonrisa coqueta.

-Nee... Bitch-chan, ¿a dónde piensas huir?- preguntó Laito coqueteando y acercándose al rostro de Yui peligrosamente

-La-laito-kun, por favor no te me acerques tanto!- pidió Yui poniéndose nerviosa y sonrojada por la cercanía del chico

-¿Por? ¿Acaso te estoy excitando, Bitch-chan?- siguió coqueteando Laito

-N-no, claro que no!- negó Yui aún más nerviosa y sonrojada

-No escondas tus sentimientos, no funcionará conmigo, Bitch-chan...- se acercó Laito a Yui abrazándola tocándo su cintura y pierna

-La-laito, n-no puedes...- dijo Yui empujándolo librándose del agarre y yéndose hacia dentro de la mansión hasta llegar a su cuarto

-Bitch-chan, no puedes huir de mí...- susurró éste en el oído de Yui haciéndola temblar

-N-no... no por favor..- rogó Yui, pero no sirvió de nada, sino solo motivó a Laito a continuar

Laito empujó a Yui encima de la cama de ésta, Laito como un lobo hambriento se tiró sobre la víctima, que en este caso es Yui, la besó salvajemente para luego dar besos en su cuello y luego morder fuertemente...

-Veo que te gusta que te muerdan y que te hagan daño...- comentó Laito y ante eso Yui gimió al recibir otra mordida, pero ésta vez en el cuello

-Hoy serás mía...- setenció Laito empezando a hacer el amor a Yui...

**(Nota de Autora: *Muerta de verguenza al escribir esto* Haré un apartado que sino me muero! El acto de amor lo haré aparte)**

**DESPUÉS DE 6 HORAS...**

Laito se despertó solo creyendo que estaría Yui, pero no estaba, buscó algún indicio de dónde podría estar, solo encontró unas cartas de ella:

_Para los Sakamaki:_

_Minna-san, siento desaparecer así derepente... pero cuando me encontréis seguramente estaré muy lejos de vosotros. __Pueda que no os reconozca, pero por favor, no os acerquéis a mí, no quiero haceros daño..._

_Os echaré de menos a todos, tanto los malos como los buenos que hemos tenido estando juntos..._

A demás de esto, había una carta para cada uno...

_Para Ayato-kun:_

_Espero que no te enfades, pero te amaba sin embargo me traicionaste... No te culpo por eso, te envolvió la envidia y la codicia... Pero si nos volvemos a ver, megustaría conciliarnos, pero mi corazón aún no es capaz de perdonarte, por abandonarme bajo una tormenta e irte con otra chica, me hiciste el peor daño de un ser humano..._

_Sinceramente ya no quiero volver a verte... gomene... pero yo ya no puedo perdonar más... Sayonara..._

_Para Reiji-san:_

_Echaré de menos tus clases... Si algún día nos volvemos a ver enséñame el collar que te regalé y puede que te reconozca... Y cuida bien de los demás, y no ocultes tanto tus sentimientos, ¿me lo prometes?_

_Para Kanato-kun:_

_Antes de irme te he dejado un regalo en la cocina, espero que te gusten, cuida bien de Teddy, te echaré mucho de menos... Cuídate..._

_Para Laito:_

_Laito, te ruego que no te acerques más a mí... Yo no tengo sentimientos hacia tí, solo te tengo en mis sentimientos de hermano mayor... Y mi lado oscuro quiere vengarse por quitarme mi inocencia, por lo que no vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida y huye... Sayonara para siempre..._

_Para Shuu:_

_Eres al que más echaré de menos... Siento no poder estar a tu lado por más tiempo, aunque ese día te prometiese estar a tu lado... pero siempre lo estaré de una forma u otra... Sayonara y asiste a clases que no quiero que salves por los pelos, me lo prometes?_

_Para Subaru:_

_Antes de irme he ido a visitar a tu madre, Christa, la he curado de su problema, pero no dejes que tu padre lo vuelva a violar o sino, no tendrá cura... espero que te vaya bien con tu madre, hemos hablado muy poco, pero ers el que mejor me cae bien de todos tus hermanos... Me gustaría abrazarte... pero no puedo hacerlo... ya que me lo impedirías... cuida de tu madre que es una gran madre..._

Laito les entrgó a cada uno su carta, pero antes leyó la general. Cuando cada uno terminó de leer el suyo se fueron a sus cuartos, Ayato se fue para sufrir, Reiji para llorar, Shuu para estudiar por Yui, Kanato fue a la cocina a comerse todos los pasteles que era el regalo de Yui, Subaru para encontrarse a su madre ahí esperándole sonriendo, y por último fue Laito que se acuchilló así mismo 5 veces mientras que lloraba...

**EN OTRO LADO EN UN BOSQUE...**

-Siento haber mentido a Laito... pero no había otra opción, si algún día lo descubres espero que me perdones cariño... Sayonara mundo...-dijo Yui antes de morir a manos de Karl Heinz...

**¿Queréis saber más sobre esta historia?**

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Dejaremos estas preguntas para más tarde... Me tengo que ir a publicar otras historias por lo que si queréis preguntarme cosas las contestaré! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Minna-san al principio pensé hacer solo un capítulo, pero como me lo han pedido dos personas, lo haré.**

**Ayato: Maldita seas... ¿Por qué Yui tiene que ser siempre la víctima?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¿Quizás porque ella es la protagonista principal, eh, fanático de los takoyakis? (nótese el sarcasmo)**

**Yui: En el anime casi muero, y aquí muero encima a manos del padre! ¡Vaya suerte la mía!**

**Romanticloverhart(yo): Ya veremos el fanfic y a ver qué pasa...**

* * *

Pasaron 5 años... Los hermanos Sakamaki, aún estaban en el instituto, las personalidades de los hermanos, habían cambiado un poco, pero nuestro Laito al tener los genes pervertidos de su padre seguía siendo un ligón, pero se reducció un 80%, los hermanos cuando se enteraron de que su padre mató a Yui, le torturaron para luego matar, y el sucesor fue Shuu...

Todos extrañaban la humana, pero no sabían que ella no había muerto del todo, sino que su alma vagaba por el mundo en sed de venganza... Su alma mientras viajaba arrasaba todo a su alrededor, pero en esa alma vengativa todavía quedaba de la Yui buena, aunque por más quisiera quitarlo, no podía, porque sin el mal no hay bien... por lo que de vez en cuando perdonaba la vida de algunas personas... aquellas personas que eran puras...

**EN LA INSTITUTO...**

-Y-yo t-te amo!- se confesó una chica a nuestro Ayato

-Lo siento, pero mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona... al igual que mis hermanos que estamos enamorados de una misma chica...- rechazó Ayato fríamente como el hielo perpetuo

-Lo sabía -comenzó a sollozar la chica- ¡¿Cómo demonios podría pensar que entro nosotros hubiese algo?! ¡Simplemente tú eres un insensible, idiota, descerebrado! -le insultó la chica a Ayato haciéndolo enojar

Ayato se alejó de ella... Esa chica era la que le atraía antes de que llegara Yui a su territorio y con su deliciosa sangre junto con su belleza enamoró a los hermanos Sakamaki y Mukami...

Ayato se estaba arrepintiendo cada segundo que pasaba, pero también se preguntaba que qué le había pasado... Eso le pasaba al igual a sus hermanos... rechazaron a las chicas que antes de que Yui llegase les gustaba... pensaron que fue magia y problemas al estar mucho tiempo con humanos... pero sabían que eso no era verdad, intentaban mentirse pero no podían engañarse de que se habían enamorado de una humana no sólo por su sangre sino por todo su ser... Cuando cada uno estaban en su cuarto lloraban en silencio sin ser consolados... Sólo por que sean vampiros no significaba que no sintieran como los humanos...

Tocó la campana de ir a clase, y todos los Sakamaki no fueron a sus salas para estar un tiempo solo... Ayato estaba en el tejado del colegio... Shuu en el aula de clase, Reiji estaba en el laboratorio del colegio que ahora mismo no había clase ahí, Laito en un pasillo del colegio, Kanato en el comedor zampándose un montón de tartas y otros pasteles llorando, y por último Subaru estaba fuera del colegio en plan: "Que le den al colegio!" estaba caminando hacia la mansión...

-Yui...- susurraron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a casa, volvieron teletransportándose, cada uno a su cuarto...

-Lo siento Yui... siento tanto haberte abandonado...- se culpó Ayato- necesito la muerte para sanar mi pecado!

-No fue culpa tuya... Tu personalidad humana junto con la de tu personalidad de vampiro se juntaron el lado de tus personalidades fueron más grandes que la buena... es algo normal...- dijo el alma buena de Yui abrazando a Ayato por detrás sonriendo tiernamente con los ojos cerrados...

-Yu-yui?!- se exaltó Ayato intentando abrazarla, pero la transpasaba, Yui podía tocarle pero no él a ella...

-Soy yo Ayato-kun... he venido a avisaros que mi lado oscuro viene por vosotros... tened cuidado...- avisó Yui antes de desvanecerse delante de Ayato...

**¿Queréis saber más? Pues decid hai en los comentarios! Espero vuestra respuesta!**

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo): He regresado con la historia y siento subirla tan tarde... La tenía preparada, solo que el maldito ordenador se estropeó... malditos virus! Bueno espero vuestras respuestas con ansias y hasta la próxima vez! Sa-yo-na-ra!**


End file.
